1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side shield for an eyewear. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved detachable side shield for an eyewear, which can block foreign substances from entering through an eyewear temple and an eyewear frame and protect the eyes of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to block foreign substances generated and scattered during the work in various industry fields, a worker has worn a protective eyewear, in particular, a goggle-type protective eyewear, having various shapes and constructions.
However, if the wearer of the eyewear is weak in sight, the wearer cannot wear the goggle-type protective eyewear while wearing his/her regular eyewear. Further, the protective eyewear other than the goggle type has a wide gap between the temple and the frame of the eyewear, so that the foreign substances are scattered and enter the space between the eyewear and the eyes of the wearer, thereby becoming a cause for damaging the eyes of the worker.
In order to solve the above problems, a side shield has been developed and used, which is detachable from the eyewear of the worker and prevents the foreign substances from entering the eyes through a side part of the eyewear. The aforementioned side shield is representatively disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application Nos. 20-2004-0002017 and 20-2005-0030087. In particular, Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2004-0002017 has the construction in which the side shield surrounding the eyewear temple has a through hole formed at an upper and lower part of an inside of a rear part of the side shield and a fastener including an elastic fragment in an internal side of the fastener and a hook part formed at an upper and lower part of a front end of the fastener is inserted through an opening part of the side shield, and the hook part of the fastener is assembled with the through hole, so that the elastic plate of the fastener is in close contact with the eyewear temple.
Further, in order to overcome of the problems of the Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2004-0002017, Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2005-0030087 has the construction in which a fastener is rotated in 90° using a driver and then the fastener is separated through grapping and pulling the fastener using pliers or a long nose.
The prior art of Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2004-0002017 has a structure in which the hook part of the fastener is inserted in the through hole formed at the side shield from the inside to the outside, so that it is very inconvenient to separate the fastener for separating the side shield. That is, this is because that, in order to separate the fastener, the wearer separates the fastener through pulling the fastener using one hand holding one tool while pressing the elastic plate of the fastener using the other hand holding another tool.
Further, in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2005-0030087, the fastener is separated using the pliers, etc., after the rotation of the fastener using the driver, so that it needs two tools and thus fails to solve the inconvenience.
Further, a hinge part of the eyewear can outwardly widen for the wearing easiness, but the side shield does not allow the eyewear temple to outwardly widen when the side shield is assembled with the eyewear temple, so that it is inconvenient to wear the eyewear.
Especially, because the eyewear temple does not outwardly widen, it strongly presses a side of the face of the wearer having the physicality of a large face, so that there are various inconveniences, such as creation of the serious pain and deterioration of the wearing comfort.